digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:THB/Archive 1
New format I've started a draft of what I hope will be the standard format for episode articles at And_so_it_Begins.../Draft; I'm just waiting on some help with the coding to finish up the "Digivolution" and Infobox templates. The only thing really missing from this version is the images you've been uploading - those can be placed throughout the synopsis, and we might emulate the tfwiki by having the captions be humorous. Really, it's your call, since you're the one handling the synopsis and images anyway. See this page for what we're trying to base it on. If you want to discuss the new format at all, or anything else related to the episode articles you've been working on, don't hesitate to talk to me on my talk page. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 15:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::I think most synopses should be able to get as long as And so it begins..., but if you'd rather not put the images throughout, then a gallery is still fine. I can try to beef up the synopses between card articles. The Digivolution box, I think, will end up being a 3 column table with the first form on the left, second form on the right, and the evolution type (>, >>, or /) in the middle. I might use an image for the evolution type, and the cells might be color-coded by level, but I'd have to figure out if that would be unsightly or not. As for captions - I think the best method might be to choose moments mentioned in the text, or that are important to the story itself, but really, as long as the article doesn't become a dumping ground, it's anyone's call. For quotes - basically, just ones that stand out. It's really you're call, just don't go wild. If you don't want to, you don't have to reformat the article's you'e already made, since I'm going to be rewatching the series, and can do it myself. Your help would be greatly appreciated though, but the most important thing is that new articles be made in this format. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Images If you ever can't find a good Toei image for the analyser bits, just put up a request on my talk page, and I'll upload one. We're trying to phase out the old low-quality images, and the anime especially should be using Toei images.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Videos Hi THB... I understand you're handling most of the episode stuff. I also posted something similar on the Digimon wiki talk page. I got that message about embedding videos in wikia... and I was thinking, what do you think about adding video recaps from episodes on the episode summary pages? Either Eng Dub or the original w/ Eng subtitles. I could do some/most. I'm thinking it would just be editing the "Previously on..." part at the beginning of each episode and sticking it on the episode it's referring to. --Rad140 00:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Update: I added a video along these lines to And so it begins.... The video there is what my idea basically is. I stuck it in next to the summary for now, but I'm not exactly sure where to put it. I think it constitutes Fair Use.--Rad140 01:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey. Got both your messages. I've just been editing out the first :30 or so (the recap) from the episode after. The actual editing is easy, it's just the encoding and uploading that takes time. I don't mind either way, but if you want to put them up (you're much better at the placement stuff, and they're your episode pages). I'll send you the youtube links through whatever way you prefer, or you could just check my youtube page. I'm planning on doing a couple tonight. I have all the ENG dub episodes, so i'll use those. Thanks! --Rad140 21:59, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Recaps for 6/7 of DA are up on my YouTube page. I'm going to try to go to ep 10 tonight. Message me if you need links or anything. --Rad140 00:20, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Digimon Analyser I was planning on having different templates for each analyser (01-01, 02-02, 02, Tamers, Frontier, DS). Do you have any requests or advice on their design?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :No, the template is designed to translate the information that appears on the Digimon Analyzer screen, not what appears on the unrelated cards. There are certain stats, such as MaloMyotismon's Howling Blood, which only appear on those analysers. If you've been using the English stats, then I need to go through all of them and redo them. 18:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Would it be nice to have screenshots of the analyser screens on hand? Lanate (talk) 17:39, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Either or, though I was thinking of the whole Analyzer. Lanate (talk) 18:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how well this will come out in wiki, but User:KrytenKoro/Analyser. 21:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Digivolution Honestly, I've been really busy with school, and forgot to work on the digivolution infobox. I'm working on it now, but it looks like it'll just be a standardized table, since there really is no "limit" to how many digivolutions are in one episode. I have the arrows uploaded, I'm going to make a template for those and then set up the Digivolution table for And so it begins....Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:43, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :The only thing I was still trying to do was get the background and borders white, but that's a problem with our css, not with the table's coding. I resized the images so they didn't take up so much space, and it seems perfect now.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Besides filling out the Other notes section and adding images from the episode, it would be nice to get the Analyser boxes to line up at the top of each row.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:21, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Unseen I'm not sure what you mean - like in the movie where Veemon keeps changing to DemiVeemon and back? I think it should generally be okay, as long as there's good evidence that the evolution happened in that episode, so we don't have editors thinking they can add "Evil Greymon > Machinedramon" just because it seems likely. If an episode is mentioned, but not shown during those events, like Etemon > MetalEtemon; if it's verified as an official evolution, and it's the first time it's verified, then okay. If it's not shown, and it's just said "Hey, Agumon becomes Greymon", well, we have actual visual confirmation for that. Does that cover it?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) video recaps Ok, I went a little overboard and went up to ep 15. Oh well. They're up, and would you mind embedding and formatting them for me? Thanks. I'll add the category stuff to the new episodes b/c I'm crazy organized like that. ;)--Rad140 02:00, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Fixed. I also re-uploaded the video, and replaced it on the episode page. It should be processing now. I must have skipped a scene or something.--Rad140 16:40, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Episode recaps up to 39 are up. I'm going to have to find one for 40 somewhere, if it exists. --Rad140 00:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Toei Images Try to use the .gif's from here. If you can't find a white-background .gif, .jpg's are okay, but shop around. But definitely, use .gif's if you can.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:16, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ??? Ok, so I haven't been on here in a while, and checked in today, to find that none of the embedded videos in the episodes are working like they should. There is nothing but links. I've looked, and have no idea what's happening. The code looks okay and is unchanged from when it was working. If necesarry, I suppose I could change them to the youtube embedding code, but the embedding tool is so much easier! Any ideas? Regardless, I'm going to upload some more to my YT account tonight. If you're busy, I can embed some of them. --Rad140 22:57, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I think we should just continue the way we are going and hope it/someone fixes it eventually. Recaps for 18-25 are up. ::If there's a problem, you should make a notice of it at the help wikia forum. Eh, whatever happened, it seems to be fixed now.--Rad140 22:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Techniques I haven't checked them yet, but just to be clear, the tech part of the analyser was supposed to be for the tech listed in the analyser, not the techs used in the episode. Thanks!Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 23:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Basically, the template is supposed to be a translation of the info on the analyser screen. So, whatever name they give the tech there, that's what the box is for.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:19, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Movies That's an excellent idea.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Videos (ep 40) Yeah, I've noticed b/c of the way the dub leads right into the next episode, there's no recap or anything like that before the opening... maybe i'll use the original or put together a montage or something later on. I've been quite busy recently, so i've had to put aside this project... i'm going to try to do some tonight.. sorry that's it's been so long since the last one. --Rad140 22:25, 7 March 2009 (UTC) re: vidoes (47) I fixed it. The video will have to be re-uploaded here. No one should have to watch the dub opening more than they have to. --Rad140 21:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) DA recaps finished!!!! ....except for 54 :( So, all of the recaps for all of DA, (except for the last episode... i dunno what to do about that) are all finished and uploaded. Ep 49's quality is kind of shoddy, that's because I had to take it from a LQ source. I found/made a ep recap for ep 40 that is Japanese with eng subs. Take a look at it and see if it is adequate. I also redid the recap for DA02 ep 1, adding the footage of what the original kids are doing, with Davis' narration, and there's a funky transition in between :P But all of the easy recaps for DA are finished! Yay! w00t! P.S. Recaps for 02 could be more difficult as some of my episodes are missing the recaps, some episodes were never aired and others are foreign (other than NA) English sub episodes. But i'll see what I can do. --Rad140 23:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) THB Hiya, I've no idea if this exists already, but I've started making an episode template for the pages that anyone should be able to fill out. Some of the episode pages need something, so this might be a good thing for new users/bored people/the aimless to do for the wiki. Opinion? Anything I'm missing or should add? Link here (it's based off of "And so it begins..." as that seems to be the standard/holy grail of ep summary pages. --Rad140 00:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Video recaps: update K, so you've may have been wondering what's going on with some of the episode recaps. I haven't given up on them, just been really busy. I also have the problem of my 02 episodes (about 60%-ish) not having the dub episode recaps... making my own would turn out badly, (nor do I want to use all subbed eps, which is like double stealing (toei and sub groups, and forces people to read small text) so I have to rip the episodes off of youtube (takes time, encoding 2X) or find alternate episodes (takes time to download, bandwidth, possible shoddy quality.) I might do ep recaps for Tamers instead, b/c it seems to be more liked/popular (at least around here) and I have 95%-ish dub ep. recaps from the eps I have. I'll do a session of making what-ever I have on Friday, so expect something up then... In the future, I'll also try to add an ep summary or two, and have a fun time of adding those ep info tables to all the episode pages.--Rad140 02:09, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Opinions needed I need opinions on one of my crazy ideas here -Oh, and I'm working on some recaps tonight... except them to be all over the place (episode-wise), as I'll work with what I have. I'm not feeling like ripping and searching on youtube, yadda yadda --Rad140 20:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) quick question (video recaps) I did a check of what episodes i have the dub recaps for, and i'm missing them for episodes 7,8,10,24,31,32,38,40, and 44-50. I have sub recaps for some of those episodes (up until 21). I'll obviously have to find other sources for anything past 21, but for the missing recaps under 21, should I stick to the sub (not english) recaps I have, or find other sources? --Rad140 22:49, 3 April 2009 (UTC) PS: I'm taking up a good chunk of your talk page...sorry. Character Pages These a topic at the Forum (here) that I'd like input on, if you don't mind. Lanate (talk) 21:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rights I'll quote Lanate's explanation: Rollback lets you undo a series of edits by a vandal quickly. It's easily reversible if you screw up and pretty much are only there for convenience of trusted editors. The only thing it doesn't do is prompt you if you really want to do it, but, like I said, easily revertible. In short, it makes reverting a vandal's edits a lot less time consuming. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 03:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) come into my website hi i complete my website but want everyone help this the url http://www.digimonx.wikia.com *cheers* You're back! We'd like your input on the Manual of Style we're trying to set us as guidelines. In particular, we'd definitely like your input for the episode guides and how you'd like to see other editors edit them, seeing as how they're mainly your domain, and your opinion/edits on the rest would be greatly appreciated. The forum page is here: Forum:MoS - Everyone Read. Thanks! Lanate (talk) 02:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page Need main page input/help at the forums here. Thanks.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 17:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Remaining 02 ep recaps Hi THB. Not sure if you're still around or busy or what, but I have a question/am in need of your opinion. I have pretty much found recaps for every 02 ep except for 9,23,31,39,43,44,45,46. I think I've now seen every eng dub encode on the internet, and I just can't seem to find recaps for those eps. What should I do? Should I use the jap recaps w/ subtitles? I know that the recaps are completely optional, but I feel like they add something cool and web 2.0-ish to the ep articles, and it would really bug me if I started and didn't finish.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 22:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the note is a good idea. Aw THB, no one could replace you. :P I'll start working on jap. recaps for 02, and then I was planning on Tamers after that, which I have all the eps on my hd. I'm haven't checked how complete they are in terms of recaps they are. I have no idea when that will be as university seems to be eating my free time...---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 23:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::That, would be my fault. I thought the logo and favicons both looked a little plain, so I decided to make them more unique in that sense. I chose the Tamers' Digivice as it was available at the time and I used Guilmon because that was what the previous logos had used. Still, now that I look at it, you're right. 12:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::It could be cool if we changed it up every month or so. Tamers also seems to be the favourite season of Kryten and the other admins.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 14:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::On a side note, ever you ever seen the subbed/jap versions of Digimon Adventure/02/Tamers? A lot of the problems you discussed on your user page (annoying voices, wise cracks, dumbed down plot lines) were added in the dub and not present in the original.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 14:08, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh yeah. That's very right. Just the first episodes of any of the seasons have a world of a difference. :::And agreed. Hurray for Japanese songs! 16:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, but what about we have both the Japanese subbed recaps and the dub recaps? 16:12, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::If we could get a good sprite or screenshot of Bokomon's book, that would be a good favicon, and some kind of blurb relating to the book or Izzy's PiBook Digimon Analyzer would be good for the top title (like how ffwiki has that bit about Cid). I'm perfectly willing for us to leave out 02 or 05, though. =P 17:07, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Point. But anyways, just a note, if you want the subs of anything (Season 1 to 5) at all, just give a shout. I have effectively everything (well, just the raws and/or the subs anyhow). ::I'll see what I can find. If not, I could probably try to make one (though the quality would be debatable). Still, let's have everyone give a vote first. Who wants what (Izzy's laptop or Bokomon's book) for which one (logo or favicon)? 08:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :I've been thinking about the episode recaps with what little time I have, and I've realized the offical Toei subs are awful. In every possible way. So, for the recaps that can't be found in English, I'm just going to wait until Positroncannon or MADAOmon gets to them in their subbing.-- Rad140 Dear vandal, I'm not afraid to rollback your ass. 22:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Analyser I like the idea you are juggling with using the animation from the analysers. Perhaps it would also be possible to do so for the other Adventure analyser Digimon as well (for example, Kuwagamon swooping down before opening its jaws for all to see)? It may be difficult, but I think it may well be better than the Toei images and the simple cropped screenshots that you had been using. 08:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :That IS a problem... however, I think that 250px should be sufficient. I think I may be able to help out in this aspect. Let me tweak a little here and there. Though I think I can make the animation reloop after 10 seconds. Not impossible... 05:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, good job. I'm giving you the go-ahead, but you should at least inform KrytenKoro or Lanate first. 11:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Okay, I have edited it a little bit. Hope you don't mind. But the question remains,what you intend to use the space for? Have anything in mind? 08:52, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Work Hey THB. Let me know if you need any help downloading raw episodes or getting recaps- I'm on an university connection, so it's super fast. (I downloaded a Bluray movie- 10 GB in 15 min). If you give me an idea of what you want, I could get it for you if you'd like. Also, I'm going to ask around and see if there's not another way/bot to do the basic templating/layout for every page.---- Rad140 Message 05:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I should be apologizing for lateness. Anyways, I'm checking every conceivable source I can think of on the 'net to find dub recaps for the 02 eps I'm missing. Any ones I can't find, I'll put up jap w/ eng subs for. My goal is to finish 02 one way or another this break, and then move onto Tamers.---- Rad140 Message 21:41, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Just like to let you know... Hello there. If this has reached you, I'd like you to know that I love your work on Digimon Wikia. I'm from Britain too. And I have to agree with some of the things you've put on your User Page. I wish to join Wikia too. If I write back and say I have, could you give me some tips? Signed, Digigirls(Possible User Name) :Um, thanks, I guess. If you're trying to work out how to join Wikia, then just go to the top-right corner of any wiki (such as this one) and you'll find the option to create an account there (or just click ' '). As far as tips are concerned, I don't know where to start. If you want general information, take a look at the section which has links to all sorts of stuff. If you want tips on something more specific, anything at all, then just ask. By the way, to properly sign a message, simply type ~~~~ at the end to get something like this: THB → Talk ← 23:03, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry didn't know. I'm still considering joining. But if I do decide to join, that name I signed with is definetly (mind my spelling) it. Except it'll be Digigirlsfan. Infact I'll join today. Ps. becuase this is written before I joind I can't do that fancy signiture thing. Yet. :::Even if you haven't joined, typing ~~~~ will still work, except it'll display your IP address instead of a username, but don't worry about it too much. And speaking of spelling, here's one simple tip - if you plan to edit quite a lot, remember to check your work before saving, for things like bad spelling and grammar, and wrong links. I'm sure you already knew, but I just thought it might be worth mentioning. THB → Talk ← 17:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) It is official. I am now to be known as DigigirlsFan on Wikia, rather than Unregistered Contributer. And you (sorry if this sounds cheesy or anything) were my inspiration. Becuase I just signed up like 2 seconds ago, there's nothing on my page...yet. Check back soon.DigigirlsFan 18:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ps. I've done alot of editing too. I noticed you helped change that little comment on Myotismon's change of look (from silhoette to full look). Well that was me that did that in the first place. Thank you. I. Am. DigigirlsFan. Tee Hee He LOL. I'm sorry 'bout the title but I just had to do it. So have you seen me new User Page. It's getting edited 24/7. Check out this version while it is intact and before I edit it again. Tee Hee He LOL. Digi-girls 4-eva 22:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC)